The Holiday Visitor
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: The new updated and redone sequal to my first story titled DUTY AND HONOR. A visitor helps Angel and the turtles find peace over the death of a fallen friend.
1. introduction

This is the sequel to my story Duty and Honor. If you have not read it then please do so. This heart touching story is about how a visitor help reconnect the hearts of a family that had been torn apart by a the loss of a loved one. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Holiday Visitor**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Angel walked down the street, looking through the glass of different stores, at the gifts on display. It was only a week before Christmas and she still had not got her Christmas shopping done. She still needed to find all of the guys their gifts. Not only did she need to find the gift for the guys she also needed to find a few gifts for her seven year old daughter, Diane. It had been about eight years since the death of her husband, Chris and she still missed him. He did however give her a very beautiful daughter and was very thankful for the love and support of her family and friends, even though now she considered the turtles and Splinter as part of the family. Diane always referred the guys as uncles and would constantly want to go out with them when they went on patrols. Angel remained in the lair with the guys to raise her daughter, plus they would instill some very strong morals. After looking around at the displays she finally found something that she thought one of the guys would like, a video game called _Call of Duty: Spec Ops_.

"I am sure that Mikey would love this, probably the rest of them to" Angel said out loud to herself. She smiled and walked in the store and walked over to the shelf where the game was and picked one up off the shelf and walked over to the cashier to pay for it.

"Merry Christmas, how may I help you" the cashier asked kindly.

"Thank you, I like to buy this game" Angel replied, laying the game down on the counter for the woman to ring up.

"Ah, this is a hot game right now, we have had to restock two times because they are just flying off the shelf" the cashier laughed and rang the game up. "That will be 27.50" she said.

Angel handed her the money, "Here you go". The lady took the money and then gave her the game and her change and said "Merry Christmas, and please come again" as Angel walked away.

"Thank you and you have a Merry Christmas as well" Angel said as she walked out the door and waved to the lady, then walked towards the abandon where house that led to the turtle's lair. Angel was about four blocks from the where house when she heard a woman scream. Angel looked down the alley on the other side of the street and saw a woman getting mugged by four purple dragons.

Angel ran across the street to help the woman. When she got there she snuck up behind one of them, after laying her pocket book and other items on the ground, and delivered a crushing kick to the back of his head, knocking him out instantly. The other members of the gang through the woman they were mugging across the alley and turn their attention to Angel.

"Well well, what do we have here? You trying to play hero little girl" the leader asked smugly.

"I have done knocked out one of you and unless you three want to join him, you better give the lady back her belongings and run away" Angel sneered and took her fighting stance. The three remaining dragons looked at each other and laughed.

"O, I don't think so. You see there are more than just the three of us" the leader said and snapped his fingers. Just then five more dragons came out of the shadows and walked up and stood beside the other three.

"Now, why don't we show you how to have a real good time. This will be our Christmas gift to you" he said and all eight of them started walking towards Angel.

Walking down the street was a man carrying a big green duffle bag. He had just gotten into town and was looking for a place to stay when he heard a loud noise coming from an alley right down from him. _Sounds like someone is in trouble_ the man thought to himself. He sped up his walk and looked down the ally and seen a woman trying to fight off eight gang members. The man through down his duffle bag and ran over to help the woman.

Angel was fading fast and there was still four more gang members to go. Suddenly one of them caught her off guard and hit her hard in the stomach and then punched her again in the face, knocking her to the ground. "Time to go to sleep girly" the leader said and was about to stomp on her face when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall behind him.

The others looked back to see a man standing there. The leader got up off the ground and faced the new man that had join the fight. "I don't know who you are but you are dead" he said as he pointed his finger to the stranger. All of them charged the man and quickly found themselves being taken out quickly. The man made quick work of the dragons by using several fighting tactics he learned from his training and soon found that all of the gang members were down and out cold.

He turned his attention to the woman on the ground and sat her up while he went to check on the woman that got mugged by the gang members. He help her to her feet and she said thank you and then ran off to call the police. The man then went back to Angel and shook her to see if she would respond. Angel opened her eyes and looked at the man who had saved her.

"Thank you" Angel said as she tried to stand. The man held his hand out and Angel took it and he helped her get to her feet.

"Your welcome, are you alright?" the man asked as he looked up and down her body making sure there was no other injuries.

"Yes I'm sure" Angel said and started to walk back to retrieve her belongings she had sat down before the fight. The man walked up to her and picked her belongings up and handed them to her.

"Thank you again" Angel said smiling and suddenly felt real dizzy and started to fall. Before she hit the ground the man grabbed her and held her up.

"Let me help you get home, it's the least I can do" The man said as he held her up

"No, its ok, I can call one of friends to come and get me" Angel tried to protest and looked through her purse to find her cell but found out that she had left it at home.

"Please, you are in no shape to walk by yourself, let me help you" The man said

Angel sighed and knew the man was right. There was no way she had the strength to walk alone, plus she was sure she probably had a concussion. "Ok, but I have to warn you, you are not going to like where we are going" Angel said.

"OK, I am warned, now lets get you home" the man said and put one of Angel's arms around his neck and started walking. "By the way, the name is David" the man said.

"I'm Angel" Angel replied as they walked down the alley.

"Ok, what street is your house on?" David asked.

Angel looked at him and then looked around and that they could not go to the where house because he was a stranger and didn't know for sure if she could trust him, so she would have to take the long way and that only meant one way home. Angel looked back at David and smiled,

"You see that manhole cover over there"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Angel and David walked through the tunnels under the city for what seemed like hours. David knew that she was still a little concerned about him, not knowing for sure that he was just trying to help her so he decided to try and lighten the mood by starting a conversation.

"So, how long have you been living underground?" David asked as he walked beside her, making sure she could walk on her own and not fall over.

"About 7 years now" Angel answered as she looked at him then back to the darkness of the tunnels in front of her.

"Oh, so can you tell me why you live underground?" David then asked as they kept walking side by side.

"Well, my family is different from other families and they stay down here because people up top might now understand them and want to hurt them" Angel answered.

"I see, but you did not answer my question. Why do you live underground?" David asked again. Angel sighed and stopped then turn to face him.

"The truth is that my husband died about 8 years ago. I felt so bad and the ones who live here gave me comfort and love to help get me through that hard time. So I kind of got used to staying with them and now I have lived here ever since" Angel finished.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. How did your husband die if you don't mind me asking" David said, looking at her.

"He was killed in Iraq. I miss him so much. Christmas has not been the same without him. I just wish that one time he could spend one Christmas with his daughter and family" Angel said as her eyes began to water.

"Hey I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." David said and started to rub her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's ok, I am sorry, it has just been a long time since I have talked about Chris, that was his name, Chris" Angel said as she regained her composure.

"He sounds like he was a very honorable man. So are we close to your home, I am kind of getting tired of the smell and walking through sludge" David teased. Angel smiled and could not help but giggle.

"Yea, we are here. I have to warn you before you go in, my family is not your normal people. They are mutants, they were turtles and a rat that got transformed into human like beings. So be prepared" Angel warned as she punched in the combination to the outer door to the lair.

David smiled and said, " I was taught never to judge anyone by looks alone. Besides it's Christmas, the season for miracles and wishes to come true, I am sure I will like them"

Angel smiled and punched the last number in and the door to the lair opened and they walked in. When they walked into the main living area, they could smell cookies cooking in the oven. Angel just smiled to herself.

"I see that Mikey could not wait to start with the Christmas cooking" Angel said happily. As she led David to the kitchen to find Mikey looking into the oven door, staring at the cookies as they baked.

"Hey Mikey, I like you to meet a good friend of mine, this is David" Angel said as David stuck his hand out across the table.

"Pleasure to meet you Mikey" David said as Mikey took his hand and shook it.

"You to Dude, Angel, you never mentioned him before" Mikey said, looking in Angel's direction. Angel sighed and looked at Mikey.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't meet him until a little while ago. I got into some trouble with some dragons and he helped me" Angel said.

"She was doing fine until one of them caught her off guard and hit her behind her head' David added.

"Well, David, I sure am glad you came along to save the day. Angel, you better go let Don have a look at you and make sure you are ok" Mikey said.

"Yes sir, Officer Mike" Angel smirked and then saluted as she turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Mikey and David alone.

"Where you from?" Mikey asked as he sat down at the table and pulled a seat out so that David could join him.

"I am from up north a peace. I am just passing through, on my way home" David answered.

"O, Ok. I really thank you for helping Angel out" Mikey said as he smiled.

"Please, it was no trouble at all. You would do the same for anyone to I hope" David said playfully.

"True, I got one more question to ask you" Mikey said as he start to smirk.

"Ok, go ahead" David answered.

"Do you Christmas cookies?" Mikey smiled and got up and went to the oven and opened it. He took out the cookie pan that was full of cookies and put them on a plate and then poured sprinkles on them.

"There we go, all done" Mikey said and put the plate of cookies in the middle of the table.

Just then Angel walked back into the kitchen with Donny and Splinter. She had just finished telling them about David while she was receiving her checkup from Donny. Splinter wanted to meet the young man that had saved Angel and thank him.

Splinter walked up to the man and bowed. "My name is Splinter, we are in you debt for saving Angel. Please feel free to stay for dinner. I would be honored to have you here" he finished.

"Thank you for your invitation. Since I don't have a ride home until the day after Christmas, I accept" David answered. Just then Donny walked up to him and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donny" Don said. David shook his hand and said " I am David, you can call me David" he laughed.

Later that day Leonardo and Raphael returned from their daily patrol and stopped on the way home to pick up Diane from April and Casey, since they had offered to babysit while Angel went shopping. They walked into the lair to find everyone sitting in the living room watching the movie classic _The Christmas Carol_. Leonardo was first to see the guest and walked over to him and bowed.

"I have already been informed by Don about you. I am honored to have you here and thank you for helping Angel.'' Leonardo said politely. David bowed back, "You are very welcome, I am just glad I could help".

Just then Diane ran past Raphael and just into her mom's lap and gave her a big hug. David just smiled at the little girl and her mother's loving moment. Diane looked at David and then back to her mom.

"Who is he mommy?" Diane asked. Angel brushed her hair back and smiled, "He is a friend of mine, sweety, go and say hello".

Diane got off her mom's lap and walked over to David and stuck her hand out and David smiled and he grabbed it and shook it.

"Hello, I am Diane. What is your name?" Diane asked. David just smiled at the little girl's politeness.

"My name is David, and it is a pleasure to meet you" David said.

Raphael smiled as Diane came over ot him and asked to sit on his lap and watch the rest of the movie. Then he looked over to David and decided to ask a few questions. He was not suspicious of the guest, but he just wanted to know little about him. I mean he help out Angel and had been nothing but kind. Plus Splinter liked him so he was not a threat in his master's mind.

"So David, I seen you had a green duffle bag, were you in the military?" Raph asked. David looked at him and answered, "Yes I was, I was in for about 4 years".

"Did you go to Iraq?" Raph then asked.

"Yes, I was there for about a year, until I got to come home?" David answered.

Mikey looked over to David and asked, "So what unit were you with over there?".

" I was with the 101st Airborne, my unit was the 1st 40th" David answered and then noticed how everyone got silent and looked at him with wide eyes and then looked over to Angel who was looking down and trying to fight back tears.

"What is it?" David asked.

Angel looked up at him and said, "That was the unit my husband was in when he died".


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"What did you say?" David asked, looking very shocked and sad at the same time as he saw Angel about to cry.

"That was the unit my husband was in when he got killed" Angel replied trying to keep the tears from falling and Mikey reached over and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I am so sorry. But may I ask what your husband's last name was, it wasn't Hamato by any chance was it?" David asked and noticed how everyone looked at each other and he knew right then that it was.

"Did you him?" Donny asked.

"Yes, he was a great soldier. Brave and honorable to the end." David answered with pride in his voice. Angel regained her composure and then asked "How well did you know him?"

"I knew him very well as a matter of fact, we were like best friends, we were always together and having fun when not on missions" David told her and then continued, " He told me about four brothers and a father that raised him, and how they were very good fighters but also had hearts of gold. I know that he loved you all very much" David finished.

"Were you there when… when.. when he died" Angel asked, tears threating to comeback, she just had to know if he was in any pain before he died, she had heard the story from another soldier that was a friend of Chris but wanted to hear another view of her husband's last mission.

"Yes, he was very brave, you should all be proud of him" David said. Angel got up and walked over to him and hugged him and said "Thank you, you told me what I needed to hear" and released him.

"So what are you all going to do for Christmas this year?" David asked, trying to lighten the mood again. Raph stood up and stretched his arms and answered, "Well the plan is to go to Casey's farm house on the 23rd and spend Christmas out there so everyone can come and join us. We have several guest that are coming".

"I will not be in the way will I, I mean I don't want to intrude" David asked as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"No, you are our honored guest" Splinter said and then continued, " now if you will excuse me I think it is time for me to retire for the night".

"Goodnight master" the turtles and Angel said.

"Goodnight Splinter" April and Casey said.

"Goodnight my sons and goodnight April and Casey and Angel" Splinter said as he shut the door to his room behind him as he walked in.

"Well guys, Angel, I think its time for us to go home to. We will see you tomorrow" April said as she and Casey walked to the entrance to the lair.

"See ya guys" Casey said as they walked out.

"Well I think its time for us to go to bed to. David you are welcome to one of our rooms if you wish" Leonardo said as they all started to head for their rooms.

"No, its ok, the couch will be fine" David said as he sat back down on the couch.

"No way dude, I got plenty of room in my room come on" Mikey said as he grabbed David by the arm and pulled him to his feet. David laughed and said "Ok, I'm coming" and they all headed to their rooms.

Once Mikey and David got to his room, David looked around and seen that Mikey was still a big kid at heart. His room was covered in posters and toys of all kinds, especially Transformers. This caused David to smile because he remembered how one of his brothers used to like Transformers when they were younger and always asked him to play with him.

"I can see you are a big Transformers fan Mikey" David said

"Yep, they are so cool, the cartoon is great to" Mikey said as he pulled the extra mattress from under his bed that way David would have something to sleep on.

"Here you go dude, and here is you a blanket" Mikey said as he handed David the pillow and blanket and then flopped down on his bed.

"Thanks" David replied and laid down on the mattress. David was curious about how Mikey felt about Christmas without his brother Chris and decided to ask him about it.

"Mikey, can I ask you something, I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to" David asked.

"No, go ahead, ask away?" Mikey said.

"Do.. do you miss your brother Chris on Christmas?" David asked. Mikey sighed and turned over to face David.

"Yea, I mean he was my brother. He always made time for me when the others couldn't. You want to know a secret about him?" Mikey replied.

"Sure" David said.

"Before he left he told me that when he got back, that for Christmas he would go with me to the comic book convention. I was so happy. But then he died and we never went. I wish I could have just went to it one time" Mikey sighed.

"I am sorry man, I shouldn't have said anything" David frowned.

"Its ok. It is nice to get some things off your chest so thanks for listening to me" Mikey smiled and turned over to go to sleep.

"Anytime" David said. After a few moments of thinking David got an idea._ I am going to take Mikey to that convention, there is one day after tomorrow, that is what I am going to do for everyone. I am going to find out what they would have liked to have done with Chris if they had one last chance and then try to do that thing with them. Maybe that will bring them some Christmas joy._ David thought about how he would go about getting the information and after a while he drifted off to sleep, tomorrow Operation: Christmas Miracle begins David thinks to himself and falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

David woke up the next morning and decided to go and find Donny and see what kind of things he wanted to do with Chris before he died. He thought about all of the guys the night before and wanted to do somethign special for each one of them and giving them their chance do do something with Chris was a way he could say thankyou for being so nice ot him. So David got out of bed and looked over to see Mikey still asleep, holding a teddy bear close to him. David smiled and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. David then walked down stairs to find Donny just walking into his lab carring a whole pot of coffee. _Talk about a caffine addict, _David thought to himself and chuckled. David walked into Donny's lab and saw Donny typing away on his computer.

"So, what you woking on?" David asked. Donny jumped and turned around, clutching his chest and looked at David.

"Jesus, you scared me, Dont't you know how to knock?" Donny replied catching his breath.

"Sorry" David replied and took four steps back and knocked on the door, chuckling as he did so.

"Come in" Donny said as David walked in. Donny sat down his cup of coffee and looked up to David.

"So, what can I help you with today" Donny said smiling.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something personal if that is ok?" David asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Donny asked back as he leaned back in his chair and took another sip of coffee.

"Well I was wandering about ur brother Chris? I mean I was wanderin if you ever felt like there was something that you wanted to do with him that you never got a chance to?" David asked.

Donny sat forward and looked down towards the floor and sighed and then looked back up at David and answered.

"Well I am not sure, We always got along great. I mean he was my brother and I loved him. He would talk to me for hours about computer and anything to do with space and science. I did have one thing that I had planned on doing for him when he got back from the war though".

"What was that" David asked.

"I wanted to go see the metor shower. There is one every two years and that year there would have been one and I was going to ask him to go and watch it with me. We both always went to them. We had been going to watch them since we were kids, it was kind of a tradition. There is one two days from now as well, but I am not going because it just does not seem right without him there, u know?" Donny told him.

"I know what you mean, but listen why don't you go watch the metor shower. It would be a way that you could always remember him, it was something you two always did. Don't let that tradition die. Think of it as a way to honor his memory. I tell you what, how about I go with you as well. If that is ok with you?" David asked

"I don't know, I mean it would be nice to go see it again. I haven't seen the shower in eight years. Hmm... Ok, I will go" Donny finally agreed and held his hand out and David took it and shook it.

"Deal" David said and turn and started to walk out when Donny tapped him on the shoulder and David turn to face him.

"Thanks" Donny said and smiled then turn and went back to work on his computer.

"Your welcome" David smiled and walked out of the lab. _Two down, Two to go_, David thought to himself as he walked towards the garage to find Raphael. When he got to the garage he found Raph working on his shell cycle. Raph was covered in grease and looked up to see David walking towards him.

"Hey David, Hand me that wrench on your way over here." Raph said.

"You got it" David answered as he stopped by the tool box and picked up the wrench and walked over to Raph and handed it to him.

"Thanks, so what doing today?" Raph asked as he went back to tinkering with is cycle.

"Well I just left Donny's lab. I had to ask him an important question" David replied.

"Well Donny is the one to go to if you need a good answer for something" Raph said as he tighten a bolt on his bike.

"Yea he is but I also have a question to ask you as well. It is the same question I asked him to be honest" David said as he sat on the stool beside Raph.

"Really, well fire away and I will answer the best I can" Raph replied as he took a screwdriver and started tighting a screw.

" I was wandering What has it been like for you since your brother Chris died?" David asked. Raph stopped tighting the screw and looked over to David and sighed.

"Devan was a good brother. I miss him alot. He liked to watch sports like me and we used to watch every game together." Raph answered.

"Can I ask you one more question?" David asked again.

"Yea go ahead" Raph answered.

"Did you and him have any kind of tradition that you did? I mean Donny said that he and Chris used to watch the metor showers that came by every two years and I was wandering if you and Chris had one of your own?" David asked.

"Well, we used to watch the UFC pay per views all the time together. So I guess that would be it" Raph answered and then said "But I haven't watched one since he died".

"I will tell you the same thing I told Donny. Don't let your tradition die. Think of it as a way to honor his memory. That was something that you two did together and I am sure he wouldn't want something that you two did as brothers to stop just because he is not with you. I will tell what, There is a pay per view fight tomorrow, why don't we watch it together, I am a huge UFC fan, to me its real fighting. What do you say?" David told him.

"You know I never thought of it that way. I think you are right. I mean I still love to watch it and it would be nice to start the tradition again as a way to remember the good times we had together. Ok, your on, lets do it" Raph said.

"Great. Well I will let you get back to your motorcycle" David said as he got up off the stool and started to walk out of the garage and just like Donny did, Raph stopped him before he could walk out.

"You know, your alright, and thanks, I needed to hear what you told me" Raph said and David patted him on his shell and said, "Your welcome" and walked out of the garage. _Well three down and one to go, I should also find out what Splinter would have done if he had the chance to see Chris again,_ David thought to himself.

Devan walked out of the garage to find Donny sitting on the couch watching the Discovery Channel and sat down beside him in the chair next to the couch. He wandered where Leonardo was and decided to ask Donny where he was.

"Hey Donny, have you seen Leonardo today?" David asked.

"Yea, he left to go help April and Casey move some stuff. He took Angel and Diane with him since Diane loves to visit April. Just between me, you and a fence post, I think it is because she gives diane candy every time they go see her" Donny said as he flipped the channel to watch _Man vs Food._

"Well I think I will head out and go up top to get a few things, you want to come?" David asked as he stood up and started towards the door of the lair. Donny thought about it for a few second and then turned off the tv and stood up.

"Sure, it will get me out of the lair for a little while and it would be good to get some fresh air. Besides we can stop by April and Casey's and see if they need anymore help" Donny said and walked out the door followed by David and Donny then added,

"I like to have some candy too"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When Donny and David arrived at April and Casey's apartment, they knocked on the door and were greeted by April when it opened.

"Hey Donny, what are you guys doing here" Apirl asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"We thought we would come over and help you move the furniture and help put up your decorations if that is ok with you?" Donny replied. April smirked and looked over to David.

"David?" April asked.

"He wanted some candy" David said as he elbowed Don in his side.

"Hey, you were not supposed to dime me out!" Donny pouted.

""I figured as much, well come on in" April said and walked back towards the living room, followed by David and Don. "Benidict Arnold" Donny whispered towards David as they walked in.

"Hey I am just an honest person" David smiled as they walked into the livingroom to find Leonardo, Angel, Diane, and Casey putting up the ordiments on the Christmas tree.

"Hey guys what you up to?" Casey asked as he put a red ball on the tree.

"Just came over to see if you needed any help" Don answered.

"Ok well you two can start hanging some of the decorations on the walls" April said as she pointed to the box of decorations and then pointed to the spots on the walls where she wanted them hung.

"You got it" David saluted and he and Don started hanging the ordiments.

After everything was done April made hot choclate for everyone and they sat down at the kitchen table to drink it and relax. After a few minutes Leonardo got up and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. David saw this as the perfect oppurtunity to talk to Leo and find out what he would have liked for Christmas. So he excused himself and joined Leonardo in the livingroom.

"Watch you watching?" David asked.

"Just the news, I like to watch it, see what is going on in the world" Leo answered.

"O ok, you mind if I joined u?" David asked.

"Sure, have a seat" Leo said and David sat down.

"Can I ask you something Leo?" David asked as he looked at him with a serious face.

"Sure, what is it?" Leo said.

"Well I was wanderin what kind of relationship you had with your brother Chris?" David asked. Leo sighed and looked away from him and stared out the window.

"We.. we used to be close until towards the end and I guess it fell apart when he went off into the military" Leo said still looking out the window.

"What happen to cause the rift?" David wandered.

"I didn't support him when he left and join the army. Everyone was so proud of him and I acted like an ass. I never told him how proud I was of him. After he left, I had a long talk with Master Splinter and Angel and they made me realize how stubborn I was being. I was so ashamed of myself. He left his family and friends to go fight in a war and I did nothing but critize him. I never got the chance to say I was sorry." Leo said and then looked back at David and continued,

"I wrote him a letter once while he was gone but it is not the same as tellin him face to face that I was sorry. I never got the chance and now I never will" he finished.

"Leo can I ask you another question?" David asked again.

"Yea" Leonardo agreed.

"Do you beleive in God and Heaven?" David said.

"I don't know, I mean I guess I do. Why?" Leo asked.

"Well if you do then he knows that you are sorry and he has already forgave you. Like you said you were brothers, I am sure that he loved you and knew that you cared about him as well. The bible teaches us to forgive and to love others because we are all God's children. I know Chris as a soldier and I knew him as a Christian. I can tell you that he forgave you a long time ago." David answered.

"How could you know that?" Leonardo asked as tears started to fall.

"We were in the same unit, I knew him. He talked about you and your brothers all the time and he never said he hated you, as a matter of fact, he praised all of you and said that he was so proud of all of you and that he loved you. He knew that you loved him and he said that when he got the letter from you that he forgave you and that he could not wait to see you when he got home" David told him.

"You really think so? Did he really say that?" Leo asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yes, so stop feeling guilty, it time to let go of the guilt and live your life to the fullest. It is what he would have wanted" David said to him as he got up and turn to the kitchen and then looked back at Leo and smiled.

"I don't know about you but I smell cookies and I might have me one, care to join the rest of us?" David asked.

"I would like nothing more than to join them and thanks for the talk, it feels like I had a ton of bricks lifted off my chest" Leo said as they walked back to the kitchen.

"There you guys are. Come on and grab some cookies" April said as she looked up from the table to see Leo and David walk into the kitchen.

"Well its only 4 days to Christmas, we have to get everything packed because we are leaving in two days. David you are still joining us right?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I don't have to leave until the day after Christmas, that is when my ride will pick me up" David told them.

"Good, so what are your plans for tomorrow?" Don asked David and then shoved another cookie into his mouth.

"I am taking Mikey to the comic book convention, I promised him I would" David said.

"O Mikey hasn't been to one in a long time, I think it is good that he is going" Casey said.

"I agree, he just seemed so down since Chris passed" April agreed.

"Well this is the season for miracles and I have to say I have long list of things to do, I feel like Santa Clause" David laughed and that cuased everyone else to laugh as well


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The next day was December 20th and David awoke and knew that he had to get started on his own list of miracles for the turtles. The first one was Mikey's wish of going to the Comic book convention. So David got out of bed and got a quick shower, then got dressed and came down stairs to find Donny and Mikey on the couch engaging in a battle of skill, playing the Play Station 3. David smiled and walked down the stairs and join them on the couch. Donny looked over to David and then back at Mikey.

"Hey David, watch this?" Donny smirked at Mikey. All of a sudden Donny's fighter froze Mikey's fighter and then walked over and tore Mikey's fighter's head off and threw it at the body causing it to shatter.

"Aww no fair I always win!" Mikey pouted. David smiled and patted him on his shell.

"Don't worry Mikey, I am sure it was just luck besides you will get him next time" David said.

"Yea, your right, it could have only been luck, I am the Battle Nexus Champion! And the greatest game in the world" Mikey said as he pumped his hand in the air.

Donny smiled and got up and started toward his lab. "Well back to work, I will see you guys later".

"See ya Donny" Both Mikey and David replied.

"So Mikey, you ready to go?" David asked.

"Hu, go where?" Mikey asked looking confused.

"To the comic book convention" David answered.

"You do know that I am 6 ft green talking turtle right? I mean I can't exactly go like this" Mikey said as he motioned to himself.

"That is where you are wrong buddy" David replied and handed him a flier and then added " You see, it's a comic book convention and they ask they people dress up in costumes, so you can come as yourself and no one would notice, they would think you are wearing a costume".

"Hey, this would work, but we should ask Splinter first, just in case" Mikey said and he got up off the couch and both of them walked to Splinters room and knocked on the door.

"Enter" they heard from the other side of the door.

Mikey and David walked in and both of them bowed to the old rat sitting in the middle of the room.

"Master Splinter we have a request if you don't mind" David said.

"Ahh yes, I know about the convention. I think it would be a great idea for you two to go" Splinter said. Mikey looked up shocked.

"You do?" Mikey asked.

"Yes I do, it would be good for you to get out of the lair and I know that costumes is the main attraction for the convention so you may go. Just be careful" Splinter warned them.

"We will be careful master, and thank you" Mikey said trying to hind the excitement in his voice.

"Your welcome my son, besides, it will give me a chance to catch up on my stories" Splinter said as he got up and started to walk towards the couch, "Angela is going to break up with Tom, I just know it" he said out loud to himself as he sat down and turn on the tv.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go" Mikey smiled and raced out the door, followed by David.

When they got to the convention there were hundreds of people and Mikey was so excited as they got in the door and seen all of the costumes people were wearing and all of the comic books and other items that were on display or being sold.

"Wow, this is amazing. Look at all the cool stuff" Mikey said as they walked from booth to booth. David smiled, it was nice to see a big smile on Mikey's face. He looked like a kid in a candy store. All of a sudden something caught Mikey's eye and he raced over to it, followed by David.

"David, look at this, this is a Superman comic where he faces Doomsday and dies, its really rare. To top it off, this is the first issue, oh man" Mikey said with his face pressed against the glass case that held the comic.

"It looks like it is for sale" David said as he pointed at the price sticker on it.

"1000 dollars, wow, I sure wish I could have it, it would be great in my collection" Mikey said.

"Don't worry Mikey, if you want something bad enough and pray for it, it can come true" David said as he patted Mikey on his shoulder. They walked away from the case and spent the next four hours looking at all the comics and items on display. Mikey had the time of his life, it was the first time he felt this happy in years.

On they way back to the lair they decided to stop and get a bite to eat. There was a little pizza place right next door to the convention and they went inside and sat down at a table. After a moment a waitress came up to them and looked at both of them and then smiled.

"I take it you two just came from the comic book convention?" the waitress asked.

"Yea, how did you know?" Mikey asked.

"You are the 12th group that has came in here, dressed like animals or aliens today" she answered. She took their order and walked away.

"Hey David?" Mikey said.

"Yea" David said looking back at him

"Thanks, I had a great time, I needed this, you know, it makes me feel like a part of Chris is still with me and I felt like I was with him in there, I don't mean that in a bad way" Mikey told him.

"Hey it is ok, I am glad you had a good time, but promise me one thing" David asked him.

"Sure, what is it?" Mikey asked back

"Keep coming to these things, you said you felt good about it, and that you felt he was with you when you were in there. I can tell you this, he never left you, any of you, he has always been with you" David told him.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that, it seems like for so long we mourn for him and kind of forgot to celebrate his life. I can't believe that it took a stranger to make us all open our eyes. Not that you are a stranger anymore" Mikey said laughing lightly.

"Thanks I think, if that was a compliment" David replied just as the waitress came back with their food.

"Here you go hun, eat up" she said and walked away. After eating Mikey and David got back to the lair and Mikey went to see if Donny needed any help in his lab. Leo walked out of the kitchen and seen David walking back to the door of the lair.

"Hey, David, where you going?" Leo asked

"I have an errand to run real quick. I will be back in a few" David said.

"O ok, what kind of errand?" Leo asked as he sat down on the couch. David looked towards Donny's lab and then back to Leo.

"I have to go pick up a gift, I forgot at the comic book convention"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The next morning David woke up and saw that is was Saturday and knew that the UFC fights were coming on and he wanted to make sure that he and Raph watched them. But before they watched the fights David had something planned for the whole family. He got dressed and came down to find Donny and Raph sitting on the couch playing a video game and he could hear Mikey in the kitchen cooking, judging by the smell, Mikey was baking some cookies.

"Hey David, what's up?" Raph asked as he looked up at him and then went back to the video game.

"Not a lot, but I do have something planned for everyone today if you all are interested?" David replied. Mikey walked out from the kitchen just as David said that and spoke up.

"Shell ya, we are interested. What's the idea?" Mikey said as he walked over to the chair beside the couch, caring his newly baked cookies, and sat down.

"Well, I was thinking we all could go to the Christmas play that is being held in about two hours at the theatre and watch it" David told them.

"I don't know, I mean that would mean us going up top during the day and we could get seen in the theatre because of all the people" Donny said as he sat down the controller and looked up at David.

"Don't worry about that, I have already scoped the place and there are a set of pews that are not being used near the roof and its in complete darkness. They have not been used in years so it would be the perfect cover." David told them.

"Well I think you better ask Leo and Splinter about it" Mikey said.

"Ok, but if they say yes, will you all go?" David asked them. Mikey, Don, and Raph looked at each other and they all shrugged their shoulders and nodded.

"Sure, why not, it might be fun, plus it means time up top" Raph smiled and got up off the couch.

"Thanks, I'll go ask Leo and Splinter" David said and turn to walk towards Splinter's room.

"Hang on and I'll go with you. Besides, its hard for Leo and Master Splinter to turn down my puppy dog eyes" Mikey said and walked to Splinters room with David. When they got there Mikey knocked on Splinter's door and waited for permission to enter and after a second they were told to enter. Inside they saw Leo and Splinter in the center of the room meditating.

"Master, David has a favor to ask of you" Mikey said. Splinter opened his eyes as well Leo did and looked up at David.

"Yes. Please tell me what is on your mind David?" Splinter asked.

"Well, there is a Christmas play today in a couple of hours and I wanted all of us to go?" David asked. Splinter thought for a second before replying.

"Hmm, It is dangerous for us to be above ground during the day. You know this" Splinter said.

"Yes I do, but as I told the others, I have looked at the theatre and there is a big set of pews near the roof that has not been used for years and they are completely hidden in the dark, plus all the lights will be out anyway for the play and I think it would be a good thing for all of us to go see" David told Splinter.

"What do you think Leonardo?" Splinter asked as he looked over to his eldest son.

"I think that it would be a good thing to go see as long as we are very careful" Leo told Splinter.

"Very well, we shall all go and see this play. What is the name of it anyway?" Splinter asked.

"It's the classic story_, A Christmas Carol_" David said.

"Hey, I watched that movie on tv last year" Mikey said.

"Well this is the play and it starts in about an hour and a half so why don't we see if April and Casey want to come as well" David asked.

"That is a good idea, Leonardo, call April and see if she and Casey would like to join us" Splinter told him. Leonardo got up and walked out of the room to go and call April. David and Mikey walked out and told Don and Raph the good news.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, everyone was at the theatre. They were sitting in the pews that were in the very highest spot but still had a great view. Leo sat beside Mikey who had brought all kind of snacks for the show. Leonardo took one of the candy bars from Mikey and passed it down to Raph who had been asking for one.

"Hey, you could have at least ask for it" Mikey whispered to Raph.

"Where is the fun it that, I rather have Leo just take it from you. You know, like the old saying, taking candy from a baby" Raph laughed.

"Hey I am not a baby. Leo Raph just called me a baby, do something" Mikey whined.

"Shh, the play is starting" Leo said and everyone turn their attention to the stage in front of them and enjoyed the play. After the play was over and everyone had left, the turtles and their friends decided it was time for them to go home as well. When they got to the lair Raph sat down on the couch and started watching tv. After a few moments David sat down on the opposite side of the couch and took the remote off the coffee table and turn the channel.

"Hey, why did you turn it for?" Raph asked.

"Because the UFC fights are coming on now" David answered him.

"You mean you really ordered them?" Raph asked as he was kind of shocked that David actually ordered them.

"Yes, you said that you would watch them with me. I told you I wanted you to keep your tradition with Chris alive and I meant it" David said and they began to watch the fights.

"Thanks David, you know what you are alright" Raph said and he patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I just seen how you all missed your brother and how you all needed to find some kind of closure and I thought this would be a way to get that closure. By doing what you haven't done in a long time, keeping his memory alive" David said as he smiled and then turn his attention back to the screen.

"Thanks, sometime I wish I could see him just one more time and to tell him that he was in a way my hero. He died fighting for what he believed in. That takes real heart. I will always respect him of that" Raph told David.

"I am sure he knows that you cared about him. He was your brother after all. Now, who do you is going to win, GSP or Josh Koscheck?" David asked smiling.

"I always root for the bad boy, because they are so much like me and GSP is too much like Leo. So of course I am taking Josh" Raph said.

"I bet you 20 that George St. Paire wins" David said.

"Your on" Raph said and they watched the fights. A few hours later David walked into the kitchen and found Don sitting at the table reading and decided to sit down and talk to him.

"I take it you won your bet with Raph" Don said, looking up at David from his book.

"Yep, wait, how did you know?" David asked.

"He came in here crumbling about loosing 20 bucks on a fight" Don giggled.

"Yes, he was so pissed. I think paying 45 dollars just to see Raph hand over 20 to me was well worth it" David laughed. After a moment David remembered something and looked over to Don, who had went back to reading his book.

"Just in case you forget, day after tomorrow, we have to go to the roof of the farm house around 8pm" David told him

"Why?" Don asked as he looked up from his book again.

"We have a meteor shower to go see. It will start around 8pm from what I heard on the radio and what I read online" David said.

"So, we are really going to see it?" Don asked

"Yes" David said. Just then Raph came stomping into the kitchen and looked at David and Don. He went over to the fridge and opened it and grabbed a soft drink then closed the door and started to walk out when David stopped him.

"Hey Raph, you want to go see a meteor shower?" David asked as Raph looked at him and then at Donny and then back to David.

"Bah Humbug!"


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

The next morning was December 23 and Mikey woke up and got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find David at the stove cooking breakfast. Mikey could smell the fresh sausage cooking in the pan. He licked his lips and sat down at the table just as David turned around to see him sitting down. David smiled and sat the plate of sausage on the table in front of them just as Raph and Donny walked into the kitchen.

"Man something smells good" Raph said as he sat down at the table and seen the food on the table. There was eggs, sausage, grits, and biscuits on display for them to see.

"Yea, lets dig in" Mikey grinned and reached for the bowl of eggs.

"Wait Mikey. Go get Leo, Splinter, Angel, and Diane. I am sure they will want to join us as well" David said.

"Awww" Mikey wined as he got up and walked out of the kitchen to go fined everyone.

Mikey woke up Leo and Splinter and then went to Angel's room and knocked on the door. Angel open the door and saw Mikey standing there with a big grin on his face.

"What is it Mikey?" Angel asked.

"David made breakfast, so come on and get it while its hot" Mikey said.

Ok, let me wake up Diane and we will be down in a minute" Angel smiled and closed the door and went over to where her duaghter was sleeping and woke her up.

"Come on sweetie, breakfast is waiting" Angel smiled and she shook her daughter's shoulder, causing her to stir and wake up. Diane stretched and sat up.

"Do we have to, I am still sleepy" Diane whined to her mother.

"Well that is what you get for staying up all night watching movies with Uncle Mikey" Angel said as she made up her daughter's bed while her daughter was putting on her socks and shoes. After getting the bed made both of them walked out of the room but before they made their way to the kitchen Diane stopped her mother and looked up at her.

"What is it sweet heart?" Angel asked as she looked down at her daughter.

"I have a question mommy" Diane said.

"Ok, what is it?" Angel asked.

"Is David going to be my new daddy?" Diane asked as Angel looked at her in shock when she asked that question.

"Why did you ask me that baby?" Angel asked.

"Well, I like him. He is very nice and you look like you like him to" Diane told her mother.

"Well baby, he is very nice but he is just passing through on his way home. He will be leaving in three days." Angel told her daughter.

"Why don't you ask him to stay?" Diane asked.

"It is not that easy baby. Yes I do like him but I can't ask him to stay when he has his own family waiting for him" Angel said.

"He never said he had family waiting for him mommy, he just said he was going home" Diane told her.

"We will talk about it later, ok?" Angel asked.

"Ok, but I know you like him" Diane teased as they walked to the kitchen. When they go there everyone was already there, sitting at the table waiting to eat.

"What took you so long?" Mikey whined as Raph smacked him in back of the head.

"Please sit down and join us" David said and pulled a chair out for her to sit in and then pulled one out for Diane to sit in. Angel smiled and sat down, as did Diane.

"Who says chivalry is dead" Angel smiled as she looked up to David.

"Thank you, now let us say grace before we eat" David said and everyone held hands while david said the blessing of the food. After he was doen everyone started to pass the food around and make their plates and began eating. After a few minutes Leonardo spoke up.

"Ok, guys, and girls" he started, "we have to get out things packed after we get done with breakfast. April and Casey will be here in about two hours to pick us up and take us to the farm".

"We know Leo, most of our things are already packed. All we have left to do is get some snack for on the way and some other little things" Don said.

"Ok, I am just making sure everyone knows the plan and doesn't wait till the last minute to do everything" Leo said glancing at Mikey.

"Hey, I am already done, thank you very much" Mikey said.

After breakfast everyone left the kitchen and went to pack the rest of their things. David stayed behind to clean up the kitchen. Leonardo saw him washing dishes and decided to help him out. He walked over and grabbed the already washed dishes and started rincing them off and drying them.

"Thanks, I thought everyone was just going to eat and run" David laughed. Leo laughed as well and grabbed another plate.

"No, I wouldn't do that, I don't mind helping out" Leo said.

"So, are you sure there is going to be enough room for me out there until I leave?" David asked.

"Of course, we are glad to have you. To be honest with you for a moment. I wasn't so sure of you when we first met but now I am thankful to have you here. You have put a lot of things in perspective." Leo told him.

"How do you mean?" David asked.

"Well, you made us all think about the good times we had with Chris, instead of just remembering that he is gone. You brought me peace of mind and I am very greatful of that." Leo said.

"Thanks, I just saw that you all were hurting and I wanted to help. You know, bing a little Christmas magic" David said.

"You know Diane and Angel both like you, don't you?" Leo asked. David sighed and then smiled.

"I know, I like them to, I really do care for them. I care for all of you" David said.

"But" Leo replied.

"I can't stay Leo. I wish I could, but I have to go home" David sighed, then continued " I want to make everyone's Christmas this year special and I do have a special gift to give all of you. I have been trying to bring some peace to all of you by doing thing with you that Chris did so that you all don't feel guilt about his death anymore. I know there were things left unsaid between all of you. You said so yourself, But if I can get all of you to remember the good times you had with Chris then its all worth it. I know he loved you all very much and I just hope that you all never let his memory die, or let what I did here be in vain" He finished.

" We won't, I promise" Leo said and they went back to washing dishes.

After two hours April and Casey showed up to take everyone out to the farm house. Casey help load up everyone's belongings and then joined them in van. They made their way to the farm house and when they got there everyone got out and started unpacking their things, except for Diane who ran off to play in the snow. Later that night David went up to find Donny sitting in his room reading a book and knocked on the door, even though the door was somewhat open.

"Hey David, what's up?" Donny asked as he looked up from his book.

"Come on the roof with me, there is something you go to see" David said.

"Ok, I am coming" Donny said as he got out of the chair and followed David to the roof. When they got there, they sat down and looked up at the sky. Just as they did, they saw meteors showering down.

"Wow, so beautiful" Donny said in awe.

"Yea, it is" David replied.

Donny looked over to David and put a hand his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks David" Donny said.

"Your welcome" David replied and the two sat there talking and looking up at the night's sky watching the meteor shower.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry I have not updated in a while but i have had a family medical emergency. I just found out my dad has cancer and that has put my story on hold for a while. I am back and here is the next chapter, please keep my family in your prayers, thank you and enjoy,

_**Chapter 9**_

The next morning was December 24, Christmas Eve, Mikey woke up and ran down stairs to find Leo and David already starting to put up decorations for the Christmas party that was being held later that night. Mikey walked over to the box of decorations and started helping.

"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me up? Wait I know I set my clock this morning, why didn't it go off?" Mikey asked out loud.

"Because we knew you had it set of around 5 in the morning and would be up and running around getting us up." Donny said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"But it is Christmas Eve!" Mikey whined.

"Yea we know, and we wanted to get some sleep, there is plenty of time to decorate for the party" Leonardo said as he put up decorations on the wall. Just then the front door open and Raph and Casey walked in hold a tree. Raph was covered in mud and sat down the tree and started up stairs.

"Raph what happen?" Leo asked

"Me and Casey found the tree and after we cut it down, lame brain over there thought he could pick it up by himself and I turned around to pick up the ax the next thing I know I am flying through the air and landing in a mud hole" Raph answered.

"Hey I told you to watch out when I turned around" Casey defended.

"Yea whatever, I am going to go take a shower" Raph said and walked up stairs.

"So who wants to decorate the tree?" David smiled and held the box up in front of Mikey.

"Me, Me, I want to" Mikey yelled as he jumped around.

David smiled and handed the box to Mikey and walked over to stand beside Leo.

"Just stand back and watch the master at work" Mikey bragged.

Later that day, April was in the kitchen cooking with Casey's mom, Angel, and Chikara-Shisho. They were making all of the Christmas day traditional favorites, like turkey, dressing and gravy, pumpkin pie, and other dishes. April walked over to look at what Chikara was making.

"So may I ask what this is going to be?" April asked looking over Chikara's shoulder.

"It is an old family recipe, I am enjoying my self very much, I do not get many chances to cook for friends or family since I do not have one" Chikara answered.

"Well we are all family here" April smiled.

"Thank you April-san, that is nice to hear" Chikara said.

Everyone else was in the living room or outside in the front yard playing football. Splinter and the Ancient One were sitting in the living room watching the stories while trying to drown out the yells that were coming from outside in the yard. Outside everyone else were busy talking trash about each other while trying to play football.

"Bring in on powder puff" Raph smirked and taunted Casey.

"Ok, frog boy, or should I call tortoise boy the shell wander" Casey said back.

"O that is it, you have had it" Raph said and ran at Casey but Casey was ready and side stepped him and that caused Raph to fall face first into the snow. Casey pulled his arm back and threw the ball to Ko-Shisho for the touchdown. Afterwards Casey walked back to where Raph was still on the ground and looked down at him.

"AWW, what's the matter, was I to fast for you?" Casey teased as Raph grumbled and got to his feet. Just then April came outside and yelled, " Dinner, come and get it". Everyone stopped playing and made their way into the kitchen. Once inside, everyone gathered around the kitchen table, where all of the food was sitting.

"Alright, everyone bow their heads and lets say grace" David said. Everyone bowed their head and David began, "Dear Lord, we thank you for bringing everyone of us together, and bless this good food we are about to eat. We thank you for all that you have given us and in these things we pray, Amen"

"Amen" everyone said afterwards and started making their plates.

At the table everyone was eating and sharing stories. Mikey was busy telling a few about some of the pranks that he had pulled on the others, while Raph and Casey were busy arm wrestling while eating. Leonardo was busy talking to Usagi and the members of the ninja tribunal. David was eating and looked up to see Angel walk off to the kitchen and decided to get up and go talk to her.

Once he got there se saw Angel standing at the sink looking out the window. He coughed to get her attention. Angel looked over her shoulder to see him standing there and smiled.

"I didn't hear you come in" Angel said as she turned towards him.

"I didn't want to bother you, I will leave if you wish me to" David said.

"No its quite ok, I was just standing here thinking" Angel said.

"About Chris?" David asked.

"Yes, I still miss him. This time of year is the hardest, because it is a time for family. Part of my family is gone" Angel replied.

"He never left you and he is not gone, he is always with you" David said.

"Are you always like this?" Angel smiled

"Like what?" David asked.

"Knowing what to say, you always know how to make me feel better" Angel said as she walked over to him and stood right in front of him.

"I just say what is in my heart" David said as he looked deep into her eyes. Angel could not stop herself and she did not want to as she leaned closer to him and closed her eyes and kissed his lips. David closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her and deepen the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart and Angel looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you" Angel said.

"for what?" David asked

"For everything. I am glad I met you" Angel said and then looked towards the entrance to the kitchen and then back to David "We better get back out there before someone gets suspicious".

"I agree" David said and they both walked back into the dining area to join the others.

After the party, everyone said their goodbyes and made their way back to their homes through portals and left the turtles and family to clean up. April and Angel got busy on the dishes while the rest started cleaning the living room and dining area. April noticed Angel in a better mood and so did Diane.

"Mommy, you seem very happy tonight" Diane said.

"What do you mean dear?" Angel asked.

"I noticed it to, come on and spill, I notice a change in you after you and David came out of the kitchen" April said.

"Ok, but don't say anything. I kissed David" Angel said as she could not help but smile.

"Really, how was it?" April asked.

"Great, I didn't know he was that good of kisser but let me say this, wow!" Angel laughed.

Later that night David was in his bed but could not sleep, he sat up and pulled a letter from the bag that was beside his bed. In the bag was a bunch gifts that he was going to give everyone the next morning. He looked at the letter and sighed outloud,

"Only one more day"


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone that has read this story. I have worked very hard on it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it, now it's the last chapter.

_**Chapter 10**_

The next morning David woke up and got dressed and then laid the letter he had the night before on the bed and closed the door behind him as he walked out. Once he got down stairs he saw Mikey already down stairs trying to sneak into the presents. However Leonardo already saw him and was telling him not to try to open his presents "accidently" before everyone came downstairs like he had done a year before.

"Hey David. Is everyone still sleeping?" Leo asked as he looked up at David coming down the stairs.

"Yea, have you seen Angel by any chance?" David asked as he got to the bottom step.

"Yes, she is outside sitting on the swing, watching Diane play in the snow" Leo answered.

"Thanks" David said and walked past him and headed to the front door. Leo just smiled as he watched David's back retreating to the door.

Once David got outside he saw Angel sitting on the swing and when she noticed him she smiled and patted the seat beside her, motioning t o him to come sit down. David walked over and sat down beside her.

"Angel, I need to tell you something" David said in a serious voice.

"You're leaving today aren't you" Angel said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am." David said as he looked to the floor of the porch.

"I thought so. Why? Did I do something wrong. I mean I know we probably should not have kissed. Do you have another wife or something?" Angel asked.

"No, its not that. I just have a long way to go. My home is far from here. I will tell you this though I do love you. I know that I am hurting you right now but please do not be sad. I promise one day you will see me again." David said.

"You know, on any other day I might be sad but I am not. I guess you made me feel happy again. I mean you brought this family closer than it has been in years and I am very thankful for that. I wish you could stay but I understand that you have to go." Angel replied as she wiped a tear from her eye and smiled as she watched her daughter play in the snow.

"I promise that you will see me again" David said to her and smiled. Angel smiled back and the quickly kissed him on the lips.

Just then Raph came outside and looked towards them, "Ok you two, come on in we have to open presents now before Mikey has a fit" Raph laughed. Both David and Angel laughed as they got up and started to the door.

"Diane, sweety, its time to come inside and open presents" Angel yelled to her daughter.

"Ok mommy" Diane said and raced to the door.

Once everyone was inside the family sat down and began to open presents. Don was the first to open his, it was from Leo. When he opened it he was shocked and happy.

"Thanks Leo. I needed a new chemistry set" Don said and hugged him.

"yea, since he blew up the last one" Raph snickered to Mikey who laughed with him.

"Here you go Raph. Its from Donny" Leo said and handed him a box that was wrapped. Raph grabbed it and tore off the paper and open the plain white box to find a new black leather jacket with cross sais on the back.

"WOW! Thanks Donny. I love it" Raph smiled and hugged Don. After a while everyone open gifts and Diane was in the floor riding a new four wheeler for kids that Donny and April and spent weeks building. After a moment David saw Mikey getting ready to try one of his new video games that he had gotten and stopped him.

"Mikey I got you one more gift, here you go" David said and handed him a little paper package.

"cool, what is it?" Mikey asked

"Open it and find out" David smiled and Mikey open the package and when he saw what was inside he started to tear up.

"Superman vs Doomsday, you go this for me, it was way to expensive" Mikey said.

"No it was not. I wanted you to have something to remember me by and besides you never know one day you might ca resell it and make a fortune" David smiled.

"Thanks bro" Mikey said and ran up and hugged him. David looked around to see everyone smiling and patted Mikey's shell.

"Anytime man" David said. After presents, everyone sat in the living room telling stories about the past. April told them the embarrassing story of how Casey spilled wine all over himself while trying to purpose to her and everyone got a big laugh at his expense. Later that night David was sitting in the living room watching Diane play with her new toys and after several minutes he stopped her.

"Diane come here for a second" David said to her. Diane looked over to him and stopped what she was doing and walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Yes?" Diane asked.

"I got you one more Christmas gift" David smiled.

"Really? What is it?" Diane asked.

"Here, open it" David said and handed her a small rectangle box. Diane opened it and smiled.

"Wow a necklace" Diane smiled.

"Yes, and the Charm on it is St. Christopher. He is the patronage saint to protect you on your long journey through life. Please wear it always" David said.

"I will. I promise" Diane said and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. David hugged her back and felt tears building up in his eyes. Just then he heard the clock chime. He saw the time and knew he had to leave. He released Diane and told her to go get her mom.

A few minutes later the turtles, Splinter, April, Casey, Angel, and Diane were standing outside taking turns hugging David.

"Are you sure we can't drive you to the next town?" April asked as she hugged him.

"No, its ok, my rid will be right here in just a few minutes" David said

"Well have a safe trip" Leo said.

"Yea and don't us" Mikey said.

I won't, I promise" David smiled as he walked over to Angel and Diane.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Angel asked.

"I wish I could. I promise one day you will see me again" David said and leaned over and kissed her one more time on the lips. Then he squatted down and looked at Diane.

"Remember, keep it with you at all times" David said as he pointed at the necklace.

"I promise" Diane said and David hugged him. After a few moments David let her go and started walking to the end of the drive way. Once he got about ten yards away he stopped and turn towards them. He looked down the road and saw headlights coming. The turtles and the rest of the family looked the way David was looking and seen a military hum vie come out of the fog that was covering the road by the farm house and it came to a stop beside David.

David walk to the back driver side door and opened it. He turned back to the family standing on the porch and his smiled faded and he had a serious look to his face.

"I have one more gift for all of you" David said

"What is it?" Angel asked.

David came to attention, brought his feet together and saluted. Just as he did that a gust of wind blew some leaves in front of him. The turtles, Angel, Splinter, April, and Casey's eyes went wide and they all began to have tears in their eyes as they looked. Standing in front of them was no longer David, but a young man in full military dress uniform and he was very familiar with the family on the porch.

He dropped his salute and stepped inside and then closed the door. The hum vie pulled off and before it disappeared Angel whispered,

"Merry Christmas Chris"

The End


End file.
